Sangriento y Romántico: Mi Ángel de la Muerte
by Nachi Bloodwork
Summary: Yo era su cantante y él mi ángel oscuro, un vampiro, un demonio de la noche, aquel que había asesinado cruelmente a cada uno de mis pretendientes – OS, OoC, AU, Semi-Darkward.


**Hola chicas, espero que no estén enojadas conmigo por no regresar con las actualizaciones nuevamente, prometo hacer algunas dentro de unos días. Este se suponía debía ser el especial de Halloween, un regalito que tenía preparado para ustedes, iba a participar en un contest, pero… me quedé atrasada jajajaa**

**LES RECOMIENDO que escuchen música de ****Evanescence**** (**Missing, Hello, Lies, My Inmortal, Lose Control, Lithium, Tourniquet, Haunted…**) mientras leen ;) **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer...yo solo juego ajedrez con Twilight

**Summary: **Yo era su cantante y él mi ángel oscuro, un vampiro, un demonio, aquel que había asesinado cruelmente a cada uno de mis pretendientes – OoC AU Darkward

**''Sangriento y Romántico: Mi Ángel de la Muerte''**

_31 de octubre, casi medianoche. _

Contaba los dólares rápidamente cuando sonó la campanilla de la tienda. Levantó la vista y se encontró con…nada. Retomó la cuenta de los dólares que se habían removido suavemente en conjunto con la fría brisa que se había colado al abrir la puerta. Un suave escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Dio ligeras ojeadas a la pequeña pantalla de videos grabados por la cámara del local, no había nadie, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio un rápido borrón oscuro.

Ignoró lo que había visto, seguramente había sido producto de su retorcida imaginación.

La campanilla sonó otra vez y no se molestó en mirar otra vez, talves sería alguna de esas bromas que los chiquillos hacían para estas fechas.

Escuchó ruidosos tacones por el pasillo asi que miró nuevamente la pantalla de grabaciones y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la quisquillosa y arrogante señora Stanley, vestida en otro de sus abrigos baratos. Otra vez no…

Miró casi alarmada los últimos dólares que le hacían falta por contar mientras echaba varias miradas de reojo a la pequeña pantalla, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al poco rato escuchó los pasos de la irritable vieja que traía casi una vida jodiéndole la suya. Alzó la vista lentamente, olvidando los pocos dólares que faltaban por contar en la caja, para encontrarse con una asustada y sudorosa señora Stanley. Se veía totalmente asustada, estaba extremadamente pálida, sus labios tiritaban, el rímel se le había se le había corrido y cada cierto tiempo sus ojos se movían en un extraño tic nervioso.

Definitivamente algo que le había pasado, pero que… ¿Qué o quién la había dejado tan aterrorizada?

- Q-quie…ro c-com-prar esto… - tartamudeó sacando una bolsa de caramelos con una muy, pero muy temblorosa y huesuda mano.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Sra. Stanley? - intentó ser amable, pocas veces se lo permitía, pero esta vez la curiosidad podía con ella e intentaría hacer lo posible por sustraerle algo de información.

- N-no, n-nada - dijo mientras daba un billete de veinte - guarda el cambio - y salió casi corriendo del local.

Miró lentamente la tienda a su alrededor, no había nada extraño, al menos que ella conociese o hubiese visto…

Realmente no entendía a la Sra. Stanley, ella siempre disfrutaba burlándose de ella y haciéndole la vida imposible, incluso podía asegurar sin miedo a acusaciones que hasta se esmeraba en hacerlo. Además, cada vez que iba a comprar algo a la tienda y le daban las facturas ésta se quejaba por mas barato que fuera… ¿y ahora se iba temblando casi hasta el punto de poder caer desvanecida en el suelo?

Sacudió la cabeza totalmente confundida y empezó a deambular por algunos pasillos, revisó que no se hubiese perdido nada y casi corriendo regresó a su puesto para recoger sus cosas y largarse como todas las noches.

Luchó con el cierre de su bolso durante unos muy largos e inquietantes minutos, todavía sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se decidió por ir por su abrigo, el cual, extrañamente, encontró muy cerca de donde estaba y muy lejos de donde lo había dejado.

Buscó las llaves y rápidamente procedió a cerrar las puertas… cuando llegó a las últimas, que eran dos enormes puertas de cristal, se escucharon ruidos del interior del local, pero sabía que estaría completamente loca si decidía entrar ¿y si era un ladrón? No, mejor no entraba, que robase lo que quisiese, después de todo, la tienda tenía seguro contra robos.

Solo se limitó a caminar frente a las puertas, con el cuello estirado, intentando ver algo o alguien, pero se detuvo cuando vio dos puntitos rojos parpadeantes brillando entre toda la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar.

El miedo predominó de entre todos sus sentidos, no esperó mucho y tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Cuando estaba a casi doscientos metros de distancia apaciguó su pequeña carrera y caminó a pasos acelerados, pero más rápido de lo normal, si no quería que el frío de la noche, que casi sentía hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, la venciese y amaneciese muerta el día siguiente.

Se movía deprisa, entre las sombras de la noche, viendo como la densa bruma opacaba gran parte del camino. Todavía sentía aquella oscura mirada clavada en su nuca. Era realmente incómodo, muy incómodo sentir que alguien la observara y que su cuerpo era inundado por fuertes escalofríos y estremecimientos cada pocos segundos.

Pero solo sería una noche ¿o no? Estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba, o pasaría, le había ocurrido siempre en esas fechas.

Escuchó un auto que parecía acercarse, cada vez más y más estaba segura de que la velocidad de este descendía.

Finalmente se detuvo, y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del conductor.

- ¡Vamos, Bella, sube! - la gruesa voz del blandengue Mike Newton inundaba el lugar.

Ella ni se inmutó en dirigirle la mirada, sabía lo que podría pasar si accedía, sabía que estaba marcada… de por vida.

- Pero si te puedo llevar a casa, no te cobraré nada si eso es lo que piensas que haré… - la voz sonaba cada vez más grave e insistente. Ahora se daba cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Mike… estaba borracho.

- Lo dudo - susurró más para sí que para su antiguo amigo y novio…

El auto la siguió durante varios minutos, muy de cerca, hasta que finalmente el conductor se dio por vencido.

Siguió con la mirada perdida en el oscuro camino, ya sin sentir aquella oscura mirada clavada en ella. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, justo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos cinco Halloweens…

Muchos de sus pretendientes habían muerto. El primero, Eric Yorkie, había sido encontrado en su casa el día después de Halloween, flotando en su propio charco de sangre, con múltiples signos de tortura; el segundo, Lee Stephens, había sido hallado en el jardín de su casa, totalmente mutilado y con los huesos hechos trizas…, y ni que decir de Jacob Black, Sam Uley y Tyler Crowley…, esos habían tenido las peores formas de tortura marcadas en sus cuerpos, nadie había sobrevivido a aquellos ataques para contarlos, nadie sabía la identidad del _asesino,_ eso estaba cien por ciento seguro…

Y Mike era el siguiente.

A varios metros de distancia se escucharon fuertes ruidos, atemorizantes. No se podían diferenciar unos de otros, algunos eran de ruidos del metal al doblarse, graves gruñidos e inhumanos rugidos, y, por último, fuertes alaridos que daban a entender más que suficiente que el sufrimiento era grande. La tensión que inundaba el ambiente era demasiado notable, incluso se podía decir que ésta se podía cortar por tajos.

Nuevamente sintió el peso en sus hombros, se sentía culpable, ella podía haber impedido su muerte, aunque ésta parecía seguir a sus pretendientes, ignorando cada uno de sus débiles intentos por evitar la pérdida de sus vidas…

Descendió la velocidad de su sombría marcha hasta que los sonidos cesaron y un extraño silencio colmó el lugar. No quería ver lo que había más adelante, pero tenía que pasar por allí para llegar a su casa.

¡Maldijo el momento en que decidió tener su casa al final de la carretera!

_¿Por qué ella, Isabella Swan, de apenas veinticuatro años, la chica del local, tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir… más? - _se preguntó con remordimiento mientras una furtiva lagrima descendía por su pálido rostro.

Su niñez había sido de ensueño. Tenía unos padres que la amaban y apoyaban en cada momento, un novio… una familia hermosa que, a sus dieciocho años, le fue arrancada a raíz de un fatídico incendio. Ella no había podido evitarlo, sus padres estaban hablando con su novio en la cocina cuando explotó el tanque de gas, ella estaba visitando la tumba de su abuela cuando se entero de que jamás volvería a verlos. No pudo despedirse de ellos en vida y tampoco en la ceremonia, sus cuerpos estaban completamente calcinados, irreconocibles, cuando fueron encontrados…

Siguió el camino insegura, esperando no encontrarse con la tétrica escena que, posiblemente, la esperaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Varios pasos después pudo imaginar lo que había pasado, o al menos verlo.

Todo el lugar estaba plagado de escombros, parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado por allí…

El cuerpo de Mike yacía desmadejado en el suelo, con el rostro irreconocible, sus piernas tenían fracturas abiertas, los huesos salían de ellas sin reparo alguno, como si hubiese sido lo más suave y fácil del mundo rasgar la piel del inútil humano. Un enorme trozo de hierro estaba incrustado en el torso, probablemente eso había hecho que se desangrara en segundos mientras el _posible asesino_ disfrutaba de su cruel masacre…

Sabía lo que era, sabía _quién_ era.

Sintió nuevamente aquella penetrante y oscura mirada ser clavada en su espalda, no se quedó quieta como esperaba haberse quedado al pensar en voltearse y ver frente a frente al _asesino_ de sus pretendientes, dueño de su corazón y de aquellas miradas penetrantes…

- ¿Edward? - preguntó mientras parpadeaba buscando acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna que iluminaba suavemente a las espaldas de su ángel oscuro - ¿E-eres tú? ¿C-co-mo…?

- Bella… - su voz sedosa llegó a sus oídos como un canto de ángeles, justo lo que era. Miró su rostro, no había perdido ningún rastro de su belleza anterior, sus cabellos cobrizos se movían con la suave y fría brisa nocturna, su rostro no había cambiado en nada, todavía aparentaba tener diecinueve años. Pero, sin embargo, la única diferencia notable, eran sus ojos carmesí y la extremada palidez de su rostro lo que lo hacía ver… inhumano - Yo… no sé cómo decírtelo, pero…

No siguió hablando, la chica casi se le tira encima, casi porque él la evadió olímpicamente.

- ¿P-pero q-que s-sucede? ¿N-no me quieres? - susurró mientras sentí como los ojos se le aguaban lentamente hasta derramar las tibias lágrimas que cortaron caminos por sus mejillas…

- No, Bella… no digas eso, yo… no lo soporto - se le escuchó susurrar con voz ahogada al tiempo que acercaba su fría mano a la pálida y tibia mejilla - Siento hacer esto, Bella, pero… tengo que tomar lo que es mío desde hace años ¡tú me perteneces!

Dicho eso fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los de la chica, que temblaban con anticipación, y los unió suavemente en un gélido beso que crispó sus sentidos.

Los labios descendieron por su oído solo para decirle en susurros:

- Siento mucho esto, amor mío, pero… no te quiero compartir con nadie más - se le escuchó sisear suavemente, seguido de un gruñido, justo antes de clavar sus dientes en el cuello de su amada, que solo gimió ante la sensación.

- Te amo… - susurró por lo bajo mientras una última lágrima caía y se deslizaba vertiginosamente por su mejilla hasta manchar irrisoriamente el rostro de Edward antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese oscuro y un ardor infernal inundase su cuerpo…

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm ¿Bella vive o muere? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Edward? ¿Cómo se enteró Bella de la identidad del asesino? - SI DESEAN SABERLO SOLO DEJENME LA HUELLA ;D<strong>

**Jajaja les dejo final abierto (¿?), chicas, espero que les haya gustado porque PRONTO estaré subiendo otra historia (talves mañana). Respecto a los FICS ACTIVOS, los estare actualizando lo mas rapido posible, va?**

**Por cierto GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN EL OS: ''Mi Escritor Favorito''; realmente las admiro, han roto la barda en eso de los rr jejeje**

**Mordiscos, nos vemos mañana en otro OS ;)**

**Nachi!**


End file.
